Blossoming
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: Matt and Abby finally seal their relationship.  Missing scene from "Fresh Blossom" but can be read as a one off.


**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: Whilst this piece was written to slot at the end of chapter 4 of my romantic Abby/Matt fic "Fresh Blossom", this can be read as a one off in its own right.**

* * *

><p>"Very nice." Abby said, looking around Matt's apartment. It seemed perfect for Matt, there were little touches that spoke volumes about him although it did lack a woman's touch. Abby decided that was a good thing; no ghosts of ex-girlfriends around to complicate things. She wondered if he'd actually had a girlfriend whilst he'd been here – from what he'd said it seemed he had not allowed himself any emotional attachments and had probably just had a series of one night stands.<p>

"Thanks, I like it. It has a great view of the city. You really appreciate things like that when you live the way I did." Abby squeezed his hand. She understood exactly what he meant. She would never tire of seeing the city either; it meant she was home where she belonged. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Trying to get me drunk?" She smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"I don't need to get you drunk; I was just trying to be a good host." He laughed, pulling her into a kiss. It was warm and soft, but sent a shiver of excitement through Abby's spine. Matt sighed contentedly and pulled away. "Mm, you taste nice."

"There was too much garlic in that pasta sauce," Abby laughed.

"I like garlic," he said. "Will red wine be OK?"

Abby nodded, and watched Matt pour two large glasses. He passed one to her then indicated for her to sit on the sofa. Abby couldn't believe how nervous she suddenly felt; it wasn't like this was the first time she'd been with him, but it was different this time. Whatever happened tonight was not just sex between two people who needed to satisfy a desire, it would be a union of two people who had a strong attraction towards each other – Abby didn't dare to think of it as 'making love'; not yet. She wasn't sure if she was in love with Matt, but she did know that she felt something for him and wanted to be with him in every single way.

They sipped their wine and Matt talked about the various plants he had around the place. Abby leaned into him as he spoke, resting her head on his chest. It felt nice, and she sighed when he slid his arm around her shoulders. She would have been perfectly happy just staying like this, but he hadn't brought her here just to sit.

Matt leaned forward and put his empty glass on the table, then took Abby's from her. He held her gaze, and she saw a flash of something in his eyes that made her heart race and set off butterflies in her stomach. She felt like a teenager in the flushes of her first proper romance, and she knew she was blushing. Matt stroked her right cheek with his fingertips, then ran the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip; holding her gaze the entire time. Abby edged a little closer to him, and mirrored his movements. As she pressed her thumb to his lips, he kissed it then moved his hand to under her chin, tipping it towards him.

Matt closed the gap between them, his lips brushing delicately against Abby's for a brief moment. Abby smiled and responded with an equally delicate kiss, breathing in his soft, warm scent. Matt was closing his eyes and leaning in closer and before Abby knew what was happening his lips were pressing harder against hers. They tangled together into an embrace, and Abby began to return Matt's kiss, just lips and open mouths to begin with. It was tender and yet passionate at the same time, much like the kiss they'd shared the night he walked her home after their first date – but that had been a 'thank you for a lovely evening' kiss, this was just a prelude to a whole lot more.

The heat began to rise, and the kiss grew in intensity. Matt's tongue traced along her lower lip, and she opened to him, allowing his tongue to probe her; taste her. As the tip of his tongue flicked against hers, that flutter of excitement in her stomach was there again and she became conscious that her breathing was quickening. Abby mewed softly; he tasted of pasta sauce and wine and the memory of their evening flashed in her head.

Matt pulled away, and Abby instantly felt the loss. Her body was tingling with arousal, just the anticipation of having sex with him again was enough to turn her on. "Did I tell you how gorgeous you look in that dress?" he murmured.

"Mm, you did. But I like it, so I don't mind how often you say it!" She smiled.

"Well, I was just thinking that you'd look even better out of it." He pulled her into another kiss, his mouth mashing hard against hers, pushing his tongue against Abby's. She kissed him back with an equal fervour, her fingers tangling into his hair whilst she felt his hands roughly caressing the curves of her body. She gasped into his mouth, wanting to feel his touch on her bare flesh, but he was making her wait just a little longer. He cupped her breast with his hand, circling his thumb over the hard nipple that was practically pushing through the thin fabric of her dress. Then his hand slid to her shoulder and pulled down the thin strap, exposing her naked breast. For a moment, he just drank in the sight, his tongue darting out over his lower lip before moving back to kiss her. His mouth moved from her lips to her neck, his tongue tracing a line across her throat and down to the curve of her breast. It circled the erect nipple a couple of times then flicked over it, rolling it and then he took it between his teeth and nipped it sharply. Abby let out a pained cry and felt a lightning bolt surge through her. He soothed her with his tongue for a moment, then pulled away.

"We should take this somewhere a little more comfortable," he said softly, standing up and offering her his hand. She took it and he led her silently into the bedroom. Abby could barely breathe and she was certain he would notice how much she was shaking. If he did, he ignored it. His hand was placed in the small of her back and he eased her onto her back across the bed. "Let's get you out of this dress," he breathed, reaching around to undo the zipper and sliding the remaining strap off her shoulder. Slowly, he tugged at the dress, sliding it from her body and dropping it to the floor. Then he hooked his fingers into the thin elastic of her knickers and pulled them off too so that she was completely naked in front of him. "God, you're beautiful!" he breathed.

"And you're overdressed!" Abby exclaimed.

"Um, yeah. Sorry." His cheeks flushed, and with trembling hands he began to unfasten his shirt. Abby watched slightly amused; apparently he was as nervous as she was which seemed crazy. He had been so full of confidence when they'd fucked four times in the one night; another indication that this meant so much more than just sex.

"Let me help." Abby said, sitting up. He moved his hands away and allowed her to take his shirt off, and then she took his jeans off; sliding them down in the same way he'd removed her dress. Finally she tugged at his underwear, releasing his partially erect cock. She moved closer and curled her fingers around it, her breathing hard and fast now. Matt sighed, then sat on the bed to ease Abby down onto her back. He lay beside her and slowly trailed his fingertips from the curve of her throat and down towards her breast. He lingered for a moment on her nipple, circling it before moving down again towards her stomach. Abby let out a gasp as his fingers slid even further down, across her pubic bone and then between her thighs.

Instinctively, she parted her legs for him and glanced down to watch what he was doing. He began to slowly but firmly slide a finger from her swollen clit to her slick entrance, and then back again. It was just enough pressure to send pleasant tingles through her body, and Abby felt her body shift and press into his touch.

Matt glanced up to meet her gaze, then captured her mouth in a searing kiss. Abby returned it, their tongues tangling languidly together whilst Matt continued gently rubbing her. He was in no hurry; it seemed he was drawing this out as long as possible – not that Abby was complaining. His free hand cupped her breast and he gently squeezed and caressed it; his thumb occasionally grazing over the hard nipple. She sighed into his mouth and allowed her fingers to wander down his chest slowly towards his stomach, feeling him twitch slightly at her touch.

Her fingers curled around his cock, making it swell and harden. Matt's breath hitched and he broke off the kiss to gasp her name. He shifted his attention to her breast, flicking his tongue over the nipple repeatedly whilst he finally pushed his finger into her wet core. "Matt!" Abby breathed, pushing herself against his hand encouraging him to slide his finger in and out harder. He sucked at her breast hungrily, pulling the nipple into a hard peak with his teeth and then circling it with his tongue.

After a few minutes, Matt shifted himself; planting soft butterfly kisses down her stomach towards her thighs. As he lay between them he looked up at her, not quite believing his luck. Her perfect, slender body was stretched out across _his_ bed; her pert breasts rising and falling as she breathed hard and her head was thrown back; eyes closed and biting her bottom lip. It was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. He slid a second finger into her, massaging and stretching her internal muscles with them. Her hips rolled into his movements, and her back arched into his touch. He moved his other hand and pinched her swollen clit, circling it and rubbing it. It was enough to send her over the edge; her body jerking involuntarily and his name spilled from her lips in a series of breathy sighs. Then he replaced his fingers with his tongue, softly licking at her folds and gasping as she sighed her pleasure.

As she recovered, Matt slid himself up and onto her, crushing her beneath him. She could feel his erection pressed into her stomach, but that wasn't where she needed it to be. "I want you," she breathed, gazing up into his eyes. He didn't need to say anything, she could see the lust and longing in his eyes; his pupils opened so wide his eyes appeared black.

"I want you too," he whispered; simply reaffirming what she already knew, and adjusted position so that his cock teased at her entrance. He entered her slowly, pushing in as deep as he could. When Abby wrapped her legs around him, he pushed in even deeper and his tip pressed against just the right spot making her groan out loud. "Just there eh?"

"Yesss!" Abby gasped. Matt sighed, then began to move inside her; slow determined strokes deliberately finding that spot each time and drawing out increasingly loud moans of pleasure from Abby. He held her gaze; feeling her warm breath on his face and getting lost in the heat rising from both their bodies. There was a fire raging in his groin, and he knew it wouldn't be long before he released. His thrusts grew more erratic and he pressed his forehead against Abby's, needing something to anchor himself in reality otherwise he'd spiral out of control. Abby was close to her release as well, he could feel her muscles rippling around him.

Abby was lost too; all rational thoughts had escaped her in this intense union. It was so completely different from the last time she'd had sex with him, and it was also different from anything else she'd experienced. She could feel Matt's cock pulsing and his hips writhing against hers, then her own body began to twitch and jerk. She screamed out as her orgasm completely engulfed her, and a moment later she felt the warmth of Matt's release as he thrust hard and exploded into her.

She gripped onto him tightly with both her arms and her legs, determined to take every single drop he had to give. He was breathing her name repeatedly as he continued to thrust into her, filling her more than willing body and then he claimed her mouth with his in a hot, wet kiss as they slowly rode out their pleasure until both were completely satiated.

Matt rolled onto his back, withdrawing reluctantly from her but pulling her against his chest. They were both happy, content, and completely exhausted. Abby sank into his embrace, allowing his fingers to tangle into her hair as she closed her eyes; breathing in his warm scent.

There were no adequate words to describe how they felt; their actions had done the talking. Matt leaned back, holding on to his Abby as if his life depended on her. He felt he could call her "his" now; she had given herself to him so completely. Why had he denied himself this feeling for so long? Was this what love felt like? He'd never allowed himself to get this emotionally involved with someone before; fearing it would distract him from what he needed to do. Now he realised that this – Abby – completed him.

Abby's breathing had changed, and he realised that she was asleep. He glanced down at her, thinking how beautiful she looked with slightly flushed cheeks. Everything had changed now, and he was both excited and scared by that thought.


End file.
